User talk:Uberfuzzy
Missing pages Hi there, the "deleted" pages, I hope it's temporary and part of the process?... And thanks for your help, btw. Klow 21:39, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :Sorry I didn't notice the notice, if I may say so. ;-) Klow 21:55, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Wanted Pages Hey guess who's this! Yes, it's me! There's still one little problem. Look at this: http://half-life.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category:Half-Life_Wiki&action=edit&redlink=1 "OverWiki:Welcome" was deleted ages ago and that "Half-Life Wiki" cat is still clogging in the Wanted categories... So if you could also purge the categories or sth, that would be sweet. Thanks! Klow 00:15, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Allright now I deleted all the main namespace and cat redlinks. Nothing should show up in the list. Sorry if I harass you. ;-) Klow 00:56, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::Not a bother at all. Its what i'm here for. Just too many things get lost too easy on such a busy talk page. also, then i dont have to go hunt down what wiki the person is talking about. i've filed a new ticket about that wanted category, should get taken care of soon ish. --Uberfuzzy 00:58, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah I should have remembered you have a lot to manage. Let me know when this weird thing is fixed. ;-) Klow 01:01, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Try now --Uberfuzzy 16:34, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Cool, it seems correct now! Thanks! But I just removed a redlink that was still there, but it's still in the list. Does it normally take some time to be removed from the list?... Klow 22:28, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Watchlist Is that possible to receive RSS alerts instead of emails for the articles watched? Klow 13:25, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I dont belive so. There are only a small handful of Mediawiki objects that have a feed=rss option. The other problem with a RSS of YOUR watchlist, is that if its read by an outside reader (eg, google reader), it has no way of passing your user/password/authentication cookies to the system to get YOUR watchlist, where as the other things that do have RSS (like recent changes), its public data that is the same for everyone. It will be interesting to see what things have RSS feeds in the next mediawiki version (coming in a few weeks) --Uberfuzzy 17:26, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll keep track of that, thanks! Klow 17:40, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Watchlist cache Hi there. I still have in my watchlist a page called "Canon" and redlinked, while the page exist. I also cannot remove it from my watchlist, while I'm not watching it anymore. Klow 12:14, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Gotcha, I've seen that before. its the same problem that was affecting the wanted lists. which, in turn all relate back to the namespace shuffling that i did. i'll file a ticket to get someone to do some tinkering and get that cleared out. --Uberfuzzy 22:07, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::I also reckoned it was somehow related. Thanks. ;-) Klow 22:26, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::should be fixed --Uberfuzzy 18:25, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::::It is, thanks! Klow 18:34, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Website title Hi, in what MediaWiki file can I change the of the Wiki for the main page? It's just "Half-Life Wiki", and I'd like to adapt it. Klow 10:59, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :mediawiki:pagetitle-view-mainpage --Uberfuzzy 17:06, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Klow 19:36, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Automatic messages for newcomers Hi there. These messages don't seem to work, or do they? What did I do wrong?... Klow 00:03, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :according to MediaWiki:Welcome-user, its disabled. The instructions for it are on User:Wikia. --Uberfuzzy 00:05, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::Oops. Thanks, it was easier than I expected. Klow 00:08, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Special:WantedFiles Hi Uber, is outdated. Could you have a look and have it purged? Thanks! Klow 12:52, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Theres something going on with the cache purge systems right now, a bunch of systems arent being updated. Thats likely the cause, as a few people have already mentioned the same list is outdated. I'll make a note to check this wanted list after the purge stuff is fixed. Someday we'll get all these systems talking to each other and they'll refresh on their own and not get 'stuck' --Uberfuzzy 15:34, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Ok thanks! Klow 01:13, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, its updating. yay! --Uberfuzzy 18:29, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Gaming footer on the main page I wanted to edit it again, but I forgot where it was located. The link on the main page leads to the main Wikia website, but I'm sure there's something here. Any clues?... Klow 12:14, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Wikia_Gaming_Footer/Shooter ::Actually I thought there was one on this very Wiki. Is there one?... Klow 22:00, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Search bar Hi there. Can you tell me how to change the text "Search Half-Life Wiki"?... Thanks! Klow 05:21, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :MediaWiki:Tooltip-search sorry about the delay, been busy IRL, not been keeping up on my talk messages till now. --Uberfuzzy 07:38, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::You don't have to justify yourself, RL comes first... Thanks! Klow 17:11, 30 May 2009 (UTC) User check Hi there, could you see if "Mishulover69" is the sockpuppet of another account? Thanks! Klow 20:06, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :No matches for any other names. Though they have used lots of different computers/browsers. --Uberfuzzy 03:24, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ok thanks. Klow 08:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) User Check Deux Can you please check if User:TehPiGuy matches any accounts? Namely anyone currently banned.--YabbaMyIcing 18:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :None that I can see. If you give me the 2nd name you think it is, i can check them against each other --Uberfuzzy 20:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::I was thinking he may be an alt of User:Doctor Hax who in turn was an alt of the vandal User:Mega Sean 45. They have similar traits as this new account.--YabbaMyIcing 20:29, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::If you remember, when I asked for the report on Doctor Hax, you told me he was most likely using a proxy, so there were tons of IP addresses at his disposal.--YabbaMyIcing 20:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC)